


Before you go (was there something I could’ve said to make it all stop hurting)

by thethingaboutlove



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Original Character(s), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingaboutlove/pseuds/thethingaboutlove
Summary: Finn picks up his previously discarded weapon and turns it back on, feeling the buzz of energy run through his body, adding to the fuel he needs to kill this monster. Finn is approaching him now. Meaningful strides through the rubble of the battlefield and he knows he must win.Something happens to Rey in battle and Finn is furious.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Before you go (was there something I could’ve said to make it all stop hurting)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters (obviously) 
> 
> Also I am really sorry for this I found it on my laptop from when I wrote it a couple of years ago - I have no idea why i've chosen to do this to myself.
> 
> (Title from Lewis Capaldi's Before you go)

“You left me. You left US!”

“I saved you. I saved you both.” Even though right now all he feels is hurt, Finn knew this was true. She didn’t abandon them, she just wanted to save them.

Their eyes lock and they know exactly what the other is thinking. Totally disregarding the fact that they’re in the middle of a battle, they run to each other, too much time lost between them and little do they know too little time left with each other. 

They hear it before they see it. The flash coming from one of the First Order’s blasters. Red light glides through the air and ferociously lands in Rey’s torso. A thud echoes through Finns ears as he sees her hit the ground. He stops dead in his tracks and turns to the source of the shot to see Kylo Ren. Now he’s had it Finn thinks as anger rises through him from the pit of his stomach. 

His lightsaber ignites beside him emanating a harsh blue glow as he approaches the dark figure. Then Rey moans. The mere sound makes Finn whip his head around. She’s still here. She’s still fighting. 

“Finn” her voice is a pained whisper and it’s all Finn needs to drop his lightsaber and barrel towards her. He reaches her side; Rey immediately reaching out for him, wincing in agony. Finn wraps one arm under her shoulders and grabs her hand with his other. Tears start to stream down his face as he looks into his lover’s eyes. The life draining from them. 

“Finn” she winces again. 

“No no, if it hurts you don’t have to. We can talk when we get you back to the Resistance.” 

“Finn” she whispers again becoming short of breath 

“No Rey not here let’s wait until we’re back at the bas— “

“—Finn!” Rey interrupts him; her tone harsh but meaningful which softens as she carries on speaking “We both know I’m not going to make it back to the base”

“Rey we— “ 

“—No Finn let me speak please” she pleads.

He consents unwilling afraid of what is coming next. 

“I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I always have, always will” tears clog her throat and stream down her face as she forces the next words out, “but this is my end. This was always destined to be my end. Fighting for those I love to keep them safe.” A sad smile reaches her lips and Finn copy’s it, showing her it’s okay for her to carry on.

“I want you to make sure our daughter knows that her mother didn’t abandon her. That I didn’t abandon her. All I wanted to do was to save her, and you. I was going to come back after or die trying. I guess now it’s the latter.” 

She chokes up again, sobs resonating through her body sending stabs of pain through her. Finn is sobbing too, his body shaking. 

“I want you to make sure she knows that her,” she pauses “that her mummy loves her with all her heart and always will. And most importantly I need you to be strong for her. Be there for her more now that I can’t.” Now she can’t stop the angry sobs that take over her, blocking her words after the first syllable, so Finn speaks. 

“I-I will, you know I w-will” his sobs become worse and he leans down to press his forehead against hers “I love you Rey, I always will”, “and I you” Rey replies and with that he places a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Oh, and F-Finn. One m-more thing.”

“Anything”

“Kill him. For us and our love. For Serenity who shall never know her mother. And for our family that will now never be.” she smiles bitterly as she speaks her last words “Make. Him. Pay.” And with that she takes her last breath.

Finns sobs rack his body viciously as he continuously calls our Rey’s name. Willing her to come back to him. But she doesn’t. An image of 6 month of Serenity pops into his head. Her dark green eyes, pale brown skin and her little tuft of dark hair. The way her eyes would light up when her mother walked into her room. How she would reach out her chubby arms begging for cuddles. (That of course would always be granted.) The first stages of her new baby laugh. 

It dawns on him. Rey will never see their daughters first steps or hear her first words. She won’t be there when their daughter grows up and needs relationship advice. The day she moves out. The day their daughter gets married. Has kids of her own. She will never witness it. Any of it. Now his sobs stop and are instead replaced with aggressive anger. Much worse than the anger he felt earlier. 

He sees Kylo Ren who must’ve been watching them amusedly because a smirk plays on his lips. Finn musters up all his strength and looks up at Ren, who has replaced the blaster with his lightsaber. Finn picks up his previously discarded weapon and turns it back on, feeling the buzz of energy run through his body, adding to the fuel he needs to kill this monster. Finn is approaching him now. Meaningful strides through the rubble of the battlefield and he knows he must win. Because he has a daughter to get back to, and he must fulfil Rey’s dying wish. 

“I know what you’re thinking” Ren’s booming voice echoes through the chaos “but you’re wrong because you’re going to lose. Because love is driving you to do this,”

Finn is getting closer and closer, nearly there.

“And in the end, it was not me that killed Rey. It was her love. Her love for you and your putrid little family.” 

Finn screamed as he hauled his lightsaber up into the air and ran towards Kylo. Only one thing on his mind. I AM going to win. 

Their swords clash with a harsh buzz and break apart with forceful thrusts. Pieces of clothing start to sizzle as the opponent’s weapon collides with them. Skimming the skin ever so slightly. Suddenly Finn is knocked onto the ground, a violent stab of pain ricochets through his back. 

“You’re not too cocky now” Kylo growls as he raises his lightsaber high into the air.

Make. Him. Pay. 

The words repeatedly echo through his head. 

Rey’s last words. The love of his life. The mother of his daughter.

And he must honour them. 

He regains as much strength as he can and stumble-crawls through Kylo’s legs. The end of his saber just skims the surface of the skin on Finns back. Finn reaches his feet and once again ignites his lightsaber. Ren turns around just in time to see the vivid blue glow go straight through his heart. 

He crashes to the ground in an instant. The red of his lightsaber dissipating into the mud. Finn takes one last look at the monster below him then sighs in relief. Realisation hits him once again and he starts running towards the broken body of Rey. The tears returning all at once. 

He falls at her head as his tears spill onto her face. He strokes the stray hairs from her face then regains control of himself, ambles to his knees and picks her up. Placing one arm under her legs and the other to support her back. Her body is limp in his arms and it takes all the strength he has left to stand. He walks unsteadily through what remains of the battlefield. Feeling overwhelming sadness and relief all at once. The love of his life had just died. The mother of his child. But her last wish was granted and now this war can end. 

The remaining Resistance fighter’s barrel towards him as they realise what’s happened and the medics try to take her from his arms, but he holds onto her tighter. Never wanting to let go. 

“Please,” they beg “maybe we can save her”

He knows they can’t. She’s been gone too long now. But he must let them try. For love, for Serenity. 

Half an hour has passed as they are cleaning up Finn’s wounds, waiting for the arrival of their rescue ship. Still no response from Rey. He hoped that it was all a joke and that she would respond and come back and they could laugh about it but deep down he knew there wouldn’t be any saving her. She was too good. Too selfless. 

His body is overcome with sobs again as he stumbles over to Rey’s side. Kissing her lips, hands, cheeks repeatedly begging her to come back. But there are no signs. No soft noises that signal a sleeping woman. The only noise now it’s roar of the engine on a ship. Poe runs out. Assessing the casualties and survivors as his eyes meet Finn’s. 

He sprints towards his heartbroken friend. Tears starting to rim his eyes. He reaches Finn and embraces him in a tight hug; all Finn can do is respond with broken sobs 

“She-she’s g-gone” 

And then Finn’s world turns black.

**Author's Note:**

> I think i might make prequel and sequel fics to this because honestly I want to see if i can put events into perspective so this story can make more sense (because lets be honest this makes no sense). Serenity is their child I made up for unknown reasons. Also I may write an alternate ending in a chapter 2, what do we think?


End file.
